


Sadness, Marco's Red Hoodie And Blushing

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M, just hinting at slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. Lurco but very subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadness, Marco's Red Hoodie And Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out sad but ends with smiles :) 
> 
> Enjoy loves! xxx

Marco noticed Lukasz sitting by himself on one of the chairs at the training grounds when he came back for his red hoodie that he left there. Before he had the time to do that, something stopped him. He just kind of stood there, few meters away, and looked at the blonde boy. He seemed lost in thought and not really himself. 'Sad' was the first thing that came to the German's mind and it made him look down at the ground, not knowing what to do. 

He knew that Lukasz had some troubles with his girlfriend recently but he didn't know any details. Marco didn't want to disturb him but at the same time he wanted to make the other boy feel better. Even if he didn't really show it much, he cared a lot for the Polish boy and the lack of the usual charming smile made him unhappy. 

Hesitantly, he came closer and took a sit next to the boy, who looked surprised to see him for a moment but then went back to staring into space. Marco looked into his blue eyes and really missed the spark in them. Suddenly, he found himself unable to speak but even if he could he had no clue what to say. For a long moment it was just silent. The only thing that could be heard was the strong wind and cars passing by in the distance. Finally, Marco couldn't take it no more and spoke quietly:

'I know it's not my business but you don't seem okay. I just wanted to ask if there is anything I can do?'

The only indication that the other heard him was a little, dejected smile that appeared on the defender's lips. It was so brief that if Marco wasn't watching him so carefully, he might have missed it. He never seen the boy like this before and he looked away from the blue pools that seemed so cold, so unfamiliar. 

'Thank you for the concern, Marco but I don't want to bother you with my problems.'

Marco looked back up at the boy, processing the soft words. Lukasz was still looking straight ahead, like the first time he saw him and for a moment the striker thought he only imagined hearing the words. 

'Don't be silly. If you need to talk, I will stay here as long as you need me.' Marco spoke so low, it was almost a whisper. It surprised him how true his words were. 

'Thank you but I don't think I can talk about what happened, right now.' Lukasz replied and Marco felt like his throat was being strangled. He felt truly sorry for his friend. Whatever happened, it clearly hit him hard and deep inside Marco felt huge anger for whoever hurt his friend this much. 

'Then I will sit here with you until you feel better.' Marco spoke in a soft, confident tone. He knew he couldn't leave Lukasz like this. 

'Then you will be sitting here a while.' Lukasz gave a quick but genuine chuckle.

Marco smiled a little. It immediately made him feel better to hear that sound. 'I have time.' 

They looked at each other, blue eyes meeting green. Marco knew this was a special moment because he always wanted someone to look at him like this. With such admiration, gratefulness and kindness. He felt needed and he wanted more than anything to be here for Lukasz. He was surprised at first that it was with the defender but he had to admit he was drawn to him from the first day they met. 

'Thank you for this.' The Polish boy said and they looked away from each other. 

Marco used the silence to think about the blonde some more. He always loved his optimistic attitude and the beautiful smile he wore. He loved how shy he got sometimes when complemented and how adorable it looked on him. And today Marco saw a different side. A hurt and heartbreaking side and he didn't like this. He missed the happy Lukasz like when they listen to music together or goof around during training or when they hug during goal celebrations. 

Now there were two of them sitting side by side while it got darker and colder around them. Marco was glad for the warm, black 'BVB' top he wore but when he looked at Lukasz, he found that the boy was wearing only a white, short-sleeved top. 

'Are you cold?' Marco asked, making the defender look at him.

'A little.' There was the small, shy smile that the German loved so much. 

Marco got up from his seat and went to grab the red hoodie that he came for in the first place. It was lying on one of the chairs, where he left it. He took it and sat back in the same place next to Lukasz, unzipping his favourite piece of clothing and without asking, just put it gently on top of the Pole's shoulders. Second later, he heard a soft 'Thank you' and watched as the boy put the hoodie on properly, sneaking his arms into the long, soft sleeves and Marco smiled seeing how well it looked on his friend. He felt a strange warmth in his chest and looked away from the sight before him, scared that he might do something stupid and ruin the pure moment.

Suddenly, a shaky voice filled the air. 'She cheated on me with her ex, Marco.'

The striker closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew perfectly well who he meant and maybe it shouldn't hurt quite so much but it did. If it had this affect on him, he preferred not to imagined what his friend was feeling. After a long pause, Marco spoke:

'I'm truly sorry.'

'Me too.' Lukasz run his hand through his hair. 'But more than anything I just regret wasting so much time with someone who lied to me everyday for the past years. What have I done to deserve such thing?' 

'It's not your fault and you are a wonderful person who deserves to be happy, Lukasz. She has no idea what an amazing person she lost.' 

'You really think so?' Lukasz asked, his full attention now focused on Marco. 

'Of course.' The German replied and there was not even a friction of a second of hesitation. They smiled at each other for a moment, knowing it was a special moment. It seemed to Marco the whole scene since he came was a special time. 'Now, let's go inside. It's getting cold and dark out here.' the blonde continued in a lively, warm voice. 

'You're right. Let's go.'

As they walked, Marco changed the topic to the latest gossip from the team to distract the Pole from his problems and seconds later put his arm around the other's shoulders in a friendly gesture. He left it there for longer than he probably should but Lukasz didn't seem to mind.

Marco would never admit how happy it made him to see the lovely smile return on his friend's lips. And he made it happen. And when they walked back inside the building, a few faces looked at them surprised to see Marco's favourite hoodie on the defender because the truth was he never allowed anyone to touch it. The Dortmunder tried to hide his blush away from the prying eyes but he knew it was a hopeless effort. Damn his extra light complexion!


End file.
